


Let Me Sleep

by rococowitch



Series: When the Night Comes [5]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, get this hunter some rest, mild spice up ahead, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rococowitch/pseuds/rococowitch
Summary: Prompt fic for "I just want to sleep." Finn and Jude.
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Jude Ainsworth, Finnegan Kazimir/Original Female Character(s), Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Series: When the Night Comes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596103
Kudos: 12





	Let Me Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for "I just want to sleep." Finn and Jude.

It had been a long day. Jude’s body is sore, her muscles aching as she makes her way to the catacombs. She’d just finished taking down a fae nest, which usually presented no problem, but in a rare moment of distraction, a couple of them had managed to hit her in the back of the knees and send her to the ground. She got the job done, but grumbled on the way home and scowls at her muddy face in the mirror before she cleans up. 

She stares her bed down, tempted to just crawl in and sleep until morning, but there is a nagging voice in her head that told her that she should be elsewhere.

So to the catacombs Jude went, moving quickly as the moon hung high above Lunaris.

Her knuckles don't even hit the wood of the door before it opens. Finn stands before her, grinning, his shirt unbuttoned sinfully low.

_Shit._

Finn gave a raspy chuckle in response.

He steps back to let Jude inside and closes the door, quickly slipping behind her and wrapping cold arms around her waist, his lips finding their mark at the juncture of her jaw and neck and making her shiver.   
  
“This is a nice surprise,” he murmurs, his voice low. Jude wriggles a little, _trying_ to escape Finn’s most welcome clutches, but she quickly gives up and leans back against him.   
  
“I’m–I’m not here for–” Jude takes a deep breath and sighs. “I just want to sleep– _hey_!” She jumps a little as a cold hand slips under her shirt and splays across her stomach. Again, a chuckle rumbles from Finn that Jude could feel in her chest.  
  
“Of course you are,” he purrs, pulling away from her before crawling onto his dark sheets and stretching out, _clearly_ doing what he can to tease Jude. She feels a flush rise up on her cheeks and rolls her eyes, attempting to keep her cool.  
  
“Show off,” she mutters, and she sits on the edge of the bed to take off her boots. She falls back, Finn’s arms catching her and pulling her to his chest. He places a cool kiss on her forehead and Jude can already feel her eyes drooping from the soothing gesture. She feels Finn’s lips curl into a smile against her skin.  
  
“Sleep well, Hunter,” he murmurs, and Jude surrenders herself to sleep.


End file.
